In recent years, there has been increased interest in using additive approaches to fabricate circuits that are printed to create electronics with different form factors that are flexible, conformable, and/or wearable. Conventional technology includes printed electrical/electronic circuits and use of conventional connectors that must be soldered to the circuits to provide connectivity with remote circuitry. However, such conventional connectors can be bulky, rigid and inconsistent with the desired form factor for the circuit.